


don't do anything stupid

by cammm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Evak - Freeform, I'm really sorry in advance, M/M, Nissen, heavy topic, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Isak never would've thought he would experience a school shooting, until it happens.(Trigger Warning: a lot of angst, implied suicidal thoughts, major character death)





	don't do anything stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy<3 
> 
> And like that tags say... I'm sorry, in advance.

“He’s got a gun,” spread through the cafeteria in overlapping whispers, along with the deafening panic.

Isak felt the hair all over his limbs stand on end upon hearing the fear from all directions. His eyes snapped to meet Eva’s, seeing her body tense as he felt thick saliva gather on his tongue. He could hardly swallow. He knew they were both feeling chills of terror creep through their bones, taking residency in the deepest parts of them.

“Isak,” Eva’s warning whisper had her looking more and more disarrayed, while her gaze was glued on something over Isak’ shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to look, but he couldn’t find it in himself to keep his eyes away from the scene. 

Almost excruciatingly slowly, the seventeen year old boy turned to see what everyone was already seeing. His heart sped up, thumping more firmly in his chest, as he muttered curses under his breath. Finally, Isak’ eyes landed on the source of the terror and chaos, and he was left with a hitch in his breath. 

In the front of the cafeteria, a fellow classmate stood on a table with a pistol hanging from his finger. The picture alone was all it took to demand the attention of everyone in the room, and the image in Isak’ mind. He was sure the only thing he would be able to imagine for the rest of his life was Julian Dahl, standing over the student body. His hair slicked back, deep eyes so sharp they could slice through you. 

The inhale lodged in Isak’ throat remained there as he stared at the blonde haired boy. Inside, Isak was devastated and he couldn’t move. Neither his or Eva’s friends even had the chance to sit down at the table before the terror overtook the whole cafeteria. And he didn’t know where Even was. 

 

And that scared him the most. 

Isak’s thoughts were so loud that he almost didn’t hear the threat coming from Julian, “Do exactly what I say if you don’t want to get hurt.” The shout sent more chills through the air, stilling everyone’s breath. The gun was aimed down at a nearby teacher - Isak had her for Norwegian during his first year. Julian’s voice dropped low, but remained loud enough to be heard from a close distance, “Go close and lock the door.”

The middle aged teacher, Mrs. Larsen, was struck stunned, “Julian, you don’t have to do this. If you step down, we can talk and figure something out.”

With scared curiosity, Isak watched on, seeing anger and annoyance fill Julian’s form as he hopped off the table. He grabbed the closest girl eliciting a shrill scream from her. His elbow hooked around her neck, keeping her back pressed to him to prevent her escape. Isak didn’t know anything about the girl, other than her name, which was Rackell. 

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach as she flinched when the cool steel touched the side of her neck.

“I said, go close and lock the doors,” Julian’s voice held death, and it filled the air like an illness. Isak watched a compliant Mrs. Larsen step tentatively through the room to shut the metal door to the cafeteria, letting the sound send dread further into his bloodstream.

Unable to watch further, Isak let his eyes wander, searching aimlessly for a way out of this situation, as his eyes caught the one person he wanted to see most. Even looked shaken up, but he seemed calm. Isak could handle that for now. But it was like the earth tipped on his axis when Even’s eyes finally met him.

Finally, he was able to see that Even wasn’t all that calm. He was crumbling inside and Isak could tell.

“What the fuck is happening?” Isak heard a hushed mutter beside him as he turned to see Jonas.

“I don’t know. Where are the other two?”

Jonas just shook his head, not sure. 

Sighing, Isak looked back to Julian, everything was happening in slow motion as his mind tried to comprehend the full extent of what was happening.

Only moments have the chance to pass before Isak felt a hand wrap around his wrist, making him just, but once he see that it’s Even, relief blanketed over him.

Even’s free hand cupped Isak’s jaw as his warm ocean eyes stared into green pools, trying to calm them.

“What are we going to do?” Isak sounded too unsure, reaching up to hold onto Even’s wrist.

Even glanced around, shaking his head, “I have no idea. We’ve got to get him away from that gun.”

Isak nodded. “You go that way, and I’ll go this way. We can corner him and when the moments right…” his voice trailed.

“Nei. We’re not doing that.  _ You’re _ not doing that.”

“We can’t just do nothing.”

Even closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Isak’s, “ _ Baby, _ I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Ev. I’m right here.”

Isak watched Even pull back, looking into his eyes again, “And you’re going to stay right here.”

“But--”

“I need you to stay safe. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Even,” Isak breathed out his name in warning, again.

He watched his boyfriend lift one side of his mouth into a half smile, glancing down at Isak’s parted lips, “I love you so much, Issy.”

“Nei,” Isak’s eyes gathered with tears as he held on tighter to Even. “If I can’t go anywhere, neither can you.”

Even moved his second hand from Isak’s wrist to his other cheek, holding his face, “Tell me you love me.”

“Don’t make me say it to you when you’re having the kinds of thoughts you’re having,” Isak sniffled, so unsure of what was going to happen, but knowing that Even had every intention to sacrifice himself if it meant saving everyone in the room. If it meant saving Isak.

“No what happens, you’re always my favorite story to tell,” Even’s lips softly landed against Isak’s cheek before leaving three pecks on his mouth, the last one longer than the two before. And then… he was gone. He’d slipped right from Isak’s fingertips, creeping stealthily to the other side of the cafeteria.

After only a moment of hesitation, Isak couldn’t stay still. He was to help him. So, he turned and went the opposite direction of Even, but was stopped by Jonas. Jonas knew by just one look what he was thinking of doing.

“Are you crazy?” He whisper-shouted, earning a shrug from Isak.

“Maybe.”

He grabbed onto his wrist, “I’m coming with you.”

Isak didn’t say anything, only gave a small smile before peeking his head high in search for Even, again. And before anyone could stop them, they darted back through the crowd, moving around the cafeteria, as discreetly as they could. 

The students fell silent, as Rackell cried out, “Why are you doing this?”

Isak was close enough to see tears race down her cheeks, taking mascara along with.

“You finally see me now,” Julian’s voice was broken, showing a glimmer of vulnerability.

“We see you!” Rackell nearly collapsed against his grip, holding onto his forearm that was strapped across her. “ _ God _ , we see you, Julian.” The horror and fear in her voice was hopeless through each loud plea. 

Isak made it to his desired spot in the room, seeing Even across the way. He watched as panic swallowed his boyfriend, and even with the gap between them, he could see Even’s throat bob with a thick swallow.

Julian shouted again, his scoff making Isak’ stomach churn, “You think I’ll give up because you see me now? You only see me because of this!” He gestured to the gun, waving it in the air.

The door behind him rattled, giving everyone a sign that someone was there, someone was trying to get inside. In the miniscule moment that Julian took to turn to the door, startled, Even bolted for him, sending hysteric waves down Isak’ spine. He knew that panic didn’t always play a good role in situations like this, which is what Even discovered, too, as Julian turned back to him, catching him mid-run. It felt like all the air was forced from Isak’ lungs when the nose of the gun was pointed in Even’s direction.

Immediate surrender forced Even to show his palms, hands up in front of him. Defeat crossed his face, as his words filtered through Isak’s mind,  _ Don’t do anything stupid.  _ But, the words of warning escaped his thoughts, as his legs got moving, only stopping when he stood between the gun and his boyfriend, Rackell still being held tightly to Julian’s body.

“Wait!” Isak is aware of everyone’s scared gazes burning into him, along with the end of the pistol. He’d never been so terrified in his life. “I know you, Julian. I see you. I’ve  _ seen  _ you. We had geography together, and you always cheated off my homework, but I acted like I didn’t notice. You slept through the Shakespeare play we read a few years ago in class, and you ate alone at lunch last year.”

Isak took a deep breath, as he watched Julian uncomfortably adjusted his grip on the gun, and tighten his hold around Rackell’s shoulders.

“I never acknowledged you. If you’re going to shoot someone for not seeing you, it should be me. I could have done more. Don’t hurt Even or Rackell, or anyone else.”

Even touched Isak’ arm, as if to ask what he was doing, but Isak only shrugged him off, knowing he would collapse if he let Even get to him in that moment.

He could only focus on Julian. The gun shook in his hand, and Isak closed his eyes, waiting for pain. 

It didn’t come. He felt nothing.

He peeled his eyes open again, seeing the gun had been lowered, but only slightly, as Julian whispered, “What am I doing?”

“It’s okay, Julian,” Isak mumbled.

“No, it’s not. I don’t belong here.”

Isak watched the pistol move again. It angled toward Julian’s side, touching his waist, and that was all Isak needed to recognize where this was going. His voice quickened, and he prayed his tone remained free of his fear, “You belong here, just as much as anyone else. C’mon, Julian.”

Tears gathered in Julian’s eyes, as he shook his head, unsure of what to do.

Isak stepped forward, and it was enough for the boy with the gun to suddenly return the weapon toward him again, “Don’t move.”

His hands raised to his chest, mimicking Even’s previous position, showing surrender. But then, everything was happening so fast, almost too fast. Doors were busted open and a surprised gunshot went off, fired by the boy with slicked blonde hair and dark eyes. 

And Isak fell to the ground, feeling the light leave his eyes and blood cover the floor.

 


End file.
